Catheter associated infections are a significant percentage of hospital associated infections and pose a major infection threat to those who regularly use catheters in medical treatment. Many catheter-associated infections are related to the growth and contamination by biofilms that may grow inside the catheter device. Therefore, there is a continued need for catheters, kits, and methods to reduce the catheter-associated infections, particularly related to biofilm contamination from the catheter.